Heavy Drugs And Group Hugs
by baited with hypotheses
Summary: A field trip gone wrong. A phalanx of pesty pupils. A talented teacher. A crazy coach. A Singing Plant. Sue/William/Audrey/Seymour.
1. Do You Know The Way To Santa Fe?

**Disclaimer: **_Glee and Little Shop of Horrors are both not mine._

**Warning:**_ Short Chapters._

* * *

**Heavy Drugs And Group Hugs**

**i. **_Do You Know The Way To Santa Fe?_

The whole bus shook with boisterous laughter and shone with a golden aura filled with such bliss and happiness. New Directions was off to visit Vocal Adrenaline for a pre-Regionals 'friendly competition.' The Cheerios at the back brought their pompoms and were throwing them in the air. Puck and Finn were laughing their big heads off at Kurt's poor excuses for jokes. Mercedes and Rachel were singing songs from _Dreamgirls_ with Mr. Schuester on the portable Karaoke machine. Artie was playing his guitar and chatting joyously with Tina.

And behind all the euphoria sat Sue Sylvester, with her permanent smirk and her bright red tracksuit.

…What was she doing in such a musical and animated place?

"Someone has to monitor your moronic insanity, Schuester." She had told him before his students had boarded the bus. Will protested her involvement, but after Sue had shown him a waiver from the school, he visibly deflated and let her in the coaster.

"We are your _Dreamgirls_~" Mercedes and Rachel belted out, breaking the peaceful silence in Sue's mind. She groaned, resting her head on the back of the seat of the person in front of her. She knew that these teenagers weren't quite…_normal_, but she didn't expect all this noise.

Sue Sylvester then sighed before closing her eyes and eagerly waiting for sleep to consume her.

* * *

"H-Hey, M-Mr. Schu, where are we?" Tina asked; her voice barely louder than a whisper. Sue's eyes opened as she glanced out the window. Where _were_ they? The sky was already fading to black; darkness swallowing the glassy heavens. The streets they were in were full of bums and hobos and other people carrying bags of…stuff.

"Oh, Tina, we're—" Will stopped midsentence as he saw his surroundings, "Mr. Peterson" – he faced the driver – "Where are we?"

The bus halted very suddenly as Mr. Peterson looked at the students – and the barely-awake Sue. "Mr. Schu…I don't know."

"We probably took a wrong turn somewhere," Rachel said, trying her best not to panic. Her fathers did not raise her to be a worrywart.

"Y-Yeah," Finn agreed, "We should probably ask for directions."

Will nodded quickly, rolling down a window to ask directions from a blonde-haired, stick-thin lady walking down the road.

"Excuse me, ma'am," He asked as the woman looked up at him with vulnerable, weak eyes, "Where are we?"

The bus pulled over at a small flower shop (the sign read _Mr. Mushnik's)_ as the lady squeaked, her voice softer than any mouse's, "You're in Skid Row."


	2. Stuck With The Plant

**ii.** _Stuck With The Plant_

Seymour Krelborn was sweeping the dusty floor of _Mr. Mushnik's Flower Shop_ when he heard the sound of a bus stopping. Guests? Tourists? None of them came very often to Skid Row. The place was filled with people who wanted – _needed_ – a better life and buildings that seemed to crumble. Skid Row was not some 5-star resort that was some snobby foreigners' elite playground, so he had to wonder what were those decent-looking people doing downtown.

"Seymour," Mr. Mushnik called from the counter, "Go and see what the ruckus is all about. I think I see Audrey talking to those folks."

The bespectacled man nodded as he glanced at Audrey II. The plant attracted customers most of the time, but today, Twoey felt bad. _Business _was bad. Audrey was gone. And Mr. Mushnik was furious. But Seymour, was still Seymour, and therefore had the decency to go outside and converse.

* * *

"Seymour!" Audrey rushed to him, as the visitors – most of them looking younger than twenty – followed her reluctantly, "They're lost."

"Sir," a brown-haired female wearing the clothing similar to those of the people at Skid Row's Home For Boys wore said, "Could you tell us how we could go back to Ohio?"

"I'm afraid not," he said politely, "But you could stay inside the flower shop until we get you a map…"

"Thank you!" The girl perked up, "My name is Rachel," She extended her hand as she shook his.

"S-Seymour," He replied, adjusting his almost-broken glasses, "She's Audrey," he then gestured to the blonde.

"And I am William Schuester, their teacher-in-charge," Will said, in his most formal tone as Sue rolled her eyes. He, too, shook Seymour's hand.

"Please, this way to the shop," Audrey told him, in her small voice, as she led them up the steps.

* * *

"Hey, Santana! Look at that cool plant," Brittany said, amazed, at the odd plant displayed. She pointed at it for all the others to see, and their faces couldn't hide their amusement. Even Sue cracked a small smile.

"What's it called?" Artie asked, having a hard time rolling around on the cobblestone floor.

"It's an Audrey II," Seymour replied, his eyes twinkling.

"AW! That's, like, so sweet! Naming it after her," Brittany giggled, punching Santana playfully.

Both Seymour and Audrey blushed, as they simultaneously opened the door to Mushnik's.

* * *

"Lost, you say?" Mr. Mushnik said, stepping away from the counter, "Here's a map." He then handed Will a copy of, indeed, a map without batting an eyelash.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Mushnik." Will said, his face filled with gratitude and relief, "C'mon kids, let's kick some Vocal Adrenaline butt!"

At that very moment when everyone was about to rejoice, Mr. Peterson came rushing in, his face red and sweaty, "Mr. Schu, big problem…Our tires…One of 'em…broke."

"Whaat?" The students' jaws dropped.

"That means…we're stuck here until it gets fixed." Rachel attempted to calm herself down.

"Hey, at least we're with the awesome plant!" Brittany squealed, walking closer to Audrey II.


End file.
